1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature heat-dissipating fan with an improved arrangement of the position of a Hall element and circuit board arrangement to allow the Hall element to be mounted to the circuit board by surface mount technology (SMT).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional miniature fan for dissipating heat generated by an integrated circuit. Such a fan includes a stator seat 9 having a winding 91 wound therearound and an axle tube 92 for rotatably receiving a rotor shaft (not shown). A circuit board 93 is mounted around the axle tube 92 and includes a number of holes 94 through which the pins 97 of a Hall element 95 are extended. The Hall element 95 is aligned with a front edge or a rear edge of a pole of the stator seat 9 so as to start the motor easily. In order to have a better positioning effect, the Hall element 95 is mounted on a fixing seat 96 which also has a number of holes to allow the pins 97 to pass therethrough for subsequent soldering. However, excessive lengths of the pins 97 have to be cut, and the Hall element 95 cannot be mounted to the circuit board 93 by the surface mount technology (SMT). Namely, intensive labor work for insertion and soldering of the pins are required, and the positions of the pins cannot be precisely located. Further, an additional fixing seat 96 is required. All of these aggravate the disadvantages of increased costs and waste of time for assembly. The present invention is intended to provide an improved miniature fan structure to solve these problems.